Memoro
Memoro – Die Bank der Erinnerungen e.V. (engl. Memoro – the bank of memories) ist ein gemeinnütziger eingetragener Verein in München, der sich dem Aufbau und der Pflege eines interaktiven Zeitzeugenarchivs der Oral History im Internet widmet. Er hat das Ziel, den Erfahrungsschatz älterer Menschen an Jüngere weiterzugeben. Auf der Internetseite von Memoro erzählen Menschen, welche über 60 Jahre alt sind, in kurzen Video- und Audioclips, wie sie die Kriegs- und Nachkriegszeit erlebten, von gesellschaftlichen und politischen Ereignissen auch von ganz persönlichen Dingen. Auf diese Weise soll die Erinnerung an die Geschichte, an Traditionen und Lebensweisheiten von damals lebendig gehalten werden und für kommende Generationen weltweit kostenfrei zur Verfügung stehen. Es sind bereits 690 Videoclips in deutscher Sprache online und insgesamt 10.000 Clips auf allen internationalen Memoro-Webseiten. Memoro bedeutet auf Esperanto: „Ich erinnere mich“. Der Verein Arbeitsweise Die Audio- und Videoclips werden von Vereinsmitgliedern und ehrenamtlichen Erinnerungssammlern aufgenommen, hochgeladen und anschließend nach inhaltlicher Prüfung freigeschaltet. Die Einordnung erfolgt durch eine Kategorisierung und Verschlagwortung. Jeder Nutzer hat die Möglichkeit selbst Themen zu erstellen, indem er eigene Clips mit schon existierenden thematisch zusammenfasst und durch Fotos ergänzt. Entstehung Der Verein entstand in München 2009 durch die Zusammenarbeit mit den Gründern des Projektes Memoro la Banca della Memoria aus Turin. Finanzierung Der deutsche Verein finanziert sich durch Spenden und durch Projekte mit Unternehmen, Verbänden, Verwaltungen und den Institutionen der EU. Das internationale Projekt Memoro entwickelt sich hauptsächlich über das persönliche Engagement der italienischen Gründer und der Mitarbeiter in den jeweiligen Ländern. Aussenwahrnehmung (Auswahl) Spiegel Online berichtet über das frisch gegründete Projekt in ItalienWeb-Tipp Die italienische Bank der Erinnerungen, Spiegel Online, 01.08.2008. Vier junge Italiener lassen alte Menschen von früher erzählen, filmen die Geschichten und stellen die Clips ins Web. So entsteht in Turin eine umfassende Sammlung über den italienischen Alltag von einst. Die Frankfurter Rundschau berichtet über die Bank der Erinnerungen Die Bank der Erinnerungen, Frankfurter Rundschau, 04.12.2008. Vier italienische Studenten erfanden ein "Zeitzeugen-YouTube" - jetzt gibt es eine deutsche Version. Die Süddeutsche Zeitung berichtet über die Bank der Erinnerungen Ein gelungener Versuch, Oral History im Internet zu archivieren., Süddeutsche Zeitung, 29.01.2011. Ein Leintuch, so groß wie das Meer - Erinnerung, sprich: Ein gelungener Versuch, Oral History im Internet zu archivieren. Der Deutschlandfunk berichtet mehrfach über das Projekt Memoro Lebenszeit: Die Änderung der Erinnerungskultur, Deutschlandfunk, 02.09.2011. Lebenszeit: Vom Fotoalbum zum Chip - Wie sich unsere Erinnerungskultur verändert Die Sehnsucht nach der eigenen Geschichte, Deutschlandfunk, 12.11.2011. Das Wochenendjournal: Biographien, Stammbäume, Erinnerungen - Die Sehnsucht nach der eigenen Geschichte. Die Hörzu berichtet über den Verein: "Der erste Kuss oder letzte Weisheit: Die Internetseite Memoro sammelt Lebensanekdoten von Senioren. Jeder kann mitmachen und Perlen finden" Schatz der Erinnerung, Hörzu, 08.06.2012. Schatz der Erinnerung Initiativen und Projekte (Auswahl) EU-Projekt Lebenslanges Lernen Im Rahmen des "Europäischen Jahres des aktiven Alterns und der Solidarität zwischen den Generationen 2012" konnte ein zweijähriges Grundtvig Lifelong Learning Projekt gewonnen werden mit dem Titel HIS-Story: “History, ICT and Seniors” (2012-2014). Senioren werden in Workshops in den sechs Partnerländern an das Internet und an Interviewtechniken herangeführt European Year for Active Ageing and Solidarity between Generations 2012, Europäische Union, 08.06.2012. European Year for Active Ageing and Solidarity between Generations 2012. Siehe auch Nikolai Frederik Severin Grundtvig: Sein pädagogisches Konzept war das lebendige Wort zwischen Lehrer und Schüler. In Grundtvig-Schulen gibt es keine Noten. Nicht die Lehrer dozieren einen Stoff, sondern sie lernen selbst durch die Fragen der Schüler. All das unter dem Gesichtspunkt der Aufklärung. Grundtvig wollte die Schule des Lebens, lebenslanges Lernen für alle Beteiligten. Die Theorie der Grundtvig-Schule ist in keinem kompakten Kanon niedergeschrieben. Vielmehr wird sie in erster Linie mündlich und vor allem durch die Praxis überliefert. Heute ist Grundtvig der Namensgeber eines gleichnamigen EU-Programms, das sich unter dem Sokrates-Programm der Idee des Lebenslangen Lernens widmet. Die Grundtvig-Programme bemühen sich um die Entstehung europäischer Zusammenarbeit auf dem Gebiet der Erwachsenenbildung. Die Kanäle der Erinnerung Die Kanäle der Erinnerung ist ein Projekt, welches von Memoro - Die Bank der Erinnerungen - auf Antrag der Stiftung des Städtischen Museums von Venedig - Fondazione Musei Civici Venezia realisiert wurde. Im Einvernehmen mit der Stiftung wurde eine eigene Website erstellt, auf welcher die Bewohner der Lagune von ihren Lebenserfahrungen und dem Wandel der Stadt berichten. Die Idee ist, eine andere Perspektive auf die Stadt anzubieten: ein virtueller Ort, in dem Audio- und Videobeiträge, sowie Fotografien, gesammelt, kategorisiert, verschlagwortet und zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Die verschiedenen Aspekte der Stadt sind durch thematische Schwerpunkte dargestellt. So ist es möglich, die Verschachtelung bzw. die Mäandrierung der Stadtgeschichten und die Toponomastik (Ortsnamenkunde, Ortsnamenforschung) zu entdecken. Mit Hilfe ausgewählter Ortsnamen und an Hand von Zitaten wird ein Spiegel des venezianischen Labyrinths geboten. Beteiligt am Projekt: - Das Haus des Kinos/La Casa del Cinema - Wachstum der Zivilisationen/Incroci di Civilta - IVSER/Istituto Veneziano per la Storia della Resistenza e della Societa' Contemporanea - Dem Wettbewerb Pasinetti/Video Concorso F. Pasinetti - Das Jüdische Studienzentrum/Centro Veneziano di Studi Ebraici Internazionali Kanäle der Erinnerung, 2010 . Das Projekt "Die Kanäle der Erinnerung" Weblinks * Webseite von Memoro - Der Bank der Erinnerungen e.V. (deutschsprachig) * Internationale Webseite von Memoro (englischsprachig) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geschichtsverein